Over The Destiny
by crownprc
Summary: Aomine Daiki adalah apa yang manusia sebut cupid. Apa ia pernah memikirkan pasangan untuk dirinya sendiri? Setidaknya sekali, hal itu pernah terlintas di benaknya. Tetapi ia sadar, pikiran itu bermuara pada satu kesimpulan : probabilitas nol. college!AU


黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadaoshi

Over The Destiny © crownprc

 **.**

 **Pairing :** Multi pairing Kise

 **Length :** 2832 words

 **Genre** **(** **s** **)** **:** fantasy | hurt/comfort

 **Warning** **:** mindblowing, fat possiblity OOC, boring first chapter, typo, BL

 **Summary :**

Aomine Daiki adalah apa yang manusia sebut _cupid_. Apa ia pernah memikirkan pasangan untuk dirinya sendiri? Setidaknya sekali, hal itu pernah terlintas di benaknya. Tetapi ia sadar, pikiran itu bermuara pada satu kesimpulan : probabilitas nol.

 **.**

 **Comment :**

My love for Kise brings me here again—after 1 year 1 month 1 day. Sebelum kena damprat karena mungkin ada yang merasa pernah baca dimanaaa gitu, ide dasar ff ini terinspirasi dari _Extrovert_ karya exobubz. Dengan pemahaman berbeda dan reverse characters. Geregetan sudah 2/3 tahun ceritanya ga dilanjut.

Anyway, enjoy your reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Perpisahan datang sebagaimana sebuah pertemuan yang tanpa pernah kau sadari akan mengubah hidupmu. Karena begitulah takdir berkata. Ia mengatur hampir dalam semua aspek kehidupan di dunia, sebut saja keberuntungan, cinta dan kematian. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang harus manusia tentukan bagaimana menghadapinya. Sebagian memilih percaya bahwa ada kekuatan mistis yang mempengaruhi segala yang terjadi di dunia ini. Sedangkan yang lain, memandang itu sebagai sebuah 'kebetulan' belaka. Hanya omong kosong karena semua yang mereka dapatkan adalah hasil dari jerih payah dan usaha mereka sendiri.

Pendapat itu membuat Aomine Daiki memutar bola matanya. Usaha manusia memang merubah takdir mereka, tetapi jalan itu sudah di catat dalam kumpulan arsip di gudang penyimpanan tiap departemen saat manusia terlahir ke dunia. Aomine punya beberapa kenalan dari Departemen Keberuntungan yang selalu terlihat sibuk. Kantung mata hitam yang memburuk karena kelahiran di bulan Oktober—mengingat apa yang manusia bumi sebut hari kasih sayang di bulan Februari—yang membludak.

Aomine sendiri bekerja sebagai apa yang manusia bumi sebut dengan _cupid_. Ia merasa berkewajiban untuk menggaris bawahi bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak seperti bayi telanjang bersayap, membawa panah kemana saja dan punya cincin malaikat yang menyala di atas kepala. Sama sekali bukan. Ia mengerang tak ingin mengingat julukan itu dan bagaimana _cupid_ digambarkan. Ia mengutuk siapa pun yang mencetuskan ide itu. Karena jika _cupid_ adalah bayi, mereka akan dilindas tak bersisa oleh para pencabut nyawa yang bertubuh besar dan terlihat sangat elegan dengan seragam hitam mereka.

Awal Aomine ditempatkan di Departemen Cinta, ia selalu memandang malaikat dari Departemen Kematian dengan kagum. Walau malaikat berkulit tan itu tak dipaksa mengenakan seragam berwarna merah jambu, ia lebih suka warna gelap. Tubuh tinggi dan berotot miliknya juga tak cocok dengan gambaran _cupid_. Tetapi itu hanya ketika ia terpesona dari apa yang terlihat. Setelah tahu benar jenis pekerjaan kawanan berseragam hitam itu, ia lega tak harus ikut andil.

Pekerjaannya sendiri tergolong 'menyenangkan'—ia meminjam kosakata ini dari Momoi Sastuki, sekretaris departemennya—atau setidaknya tidak begitu membosankan. Bertemu tiap individu baru, mempelajari sedikit tentang mereka, mengurai benang merah yang mengikat keduanya dan BAM! terciptalah cinta baru. Singkatnya pekerjaannya adalah mak comblang ( _matchmaker_ ). Mereka membawa cinta.

Semua _cupid_ punya kepribadian masing-masing. Sakurai yang terlalu kikuk menghadapi target di tiap kasusnya. Imayoshi, sekarang menjabat kepala departemennya, menemukan kepuasan setelah cukup lama menarik ulur benang merah yang terikat di ujung kelingking targetnya. Kemudian, Aomine, di balik ekspresinya tak-tertarik-dengan-pekerjaan-ini, ia cekatan dan tak banyak bicara saat bertugas. Itulah yang membuat namanya selalu di urutan teratas ' _cupid_ tercepat' dengan tingkat akurasi seratus persen. Walau akurasi tak bisa dimasukkan nilai tambahan bagi Aomine, Karena akurasi adalah nilai mutlak pekerjaannya karena sang Takdir tak memberi pilihan lain. Sehingga, yah, ia mendapat julukan 'ace' karena ia-lah yang tercepat.

Bulan baru, pekerjaan baru. Sekilas ia melihat tumpukan kasus di mejanya, anehnya, itu jauh lebih sedikit dari pada yang biasa ia terima. Ia mengerutkan alis, menarik lembaran kertas di mejanya dengan cepat, hendak memprotes Imayoshi di kantornya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari _sticky note_ berwarna pink neon milik Momoi bertuliskan :

 _Tidak ada cinta pada pandangan pertama kali ini._

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan,_ Ace _._

Aomine meremas pesan itu dengan geram. Ia bisa membayangkan bibir dan mata pemilik tulisan tipis nan rapi itu membentuk garis lengkung yang ia kenali sebagai senyum licik si mata empat. Setiap kali kasus baru dibagikan, jatahnya menangani kasus cinta pada pandangan pertama berangsur berkurang. Walau butuh kreatifitas tinggi untuk membuat pertemuan pertama spesial bagi tiap individu, tapi itu juga adalah jalur tercepat, paling sederhana dan menanamkan kesan 'ajaib' yang sulit dilupakan. Karena itu Aomine menyukai kasus itu. Tipikal kelakuan Imayoshi, kegembiraannya berada di atas derita malaikat lain dengan dalih mengasah kemampuan.

Surai _navy_ malaikat itu melambai ringan diterpa angin saat ia turun ke bumi. Dengan decakan lidah, ia berjanji dalam hati, ia akan kembali secepatnya untuk menampar bosnya dengan kenyataan tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan seorang Aomine kecuali dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sebagai makhluk yang bekerja untuk Takdir, mereka diberkahi dengan kekuatan magis. Mudah bagi Aomine untuk membuat tas robek dan menjatuhkan isinya di depan orang yang ditakdirkan sehingga menciptakan alasan untuk mereka berdua. Tetapi, sebagai profesional, ia tahu untuk meminimalisir penggunaan kekuatan tersebut.

Semua malaikat adalah makhluk yang melampaui batas indera penglihatan manusia. Jadi mereka bisa bekerja dengan efektif tanpa membuat kontak langsung. Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan mereka harus menampakkan diri dan melibatkan diri di tempat kejadian perkara. Aomine sendiri belum pernah melakukannya. Bukankah aneh melihat pemuda 192 sentimeter, berkulit gelap dengan tatapan tak peduli mengikutimu kemana saja dan membahas soal percintaanmu?

Aomine bertekad takkan pernah menampakkan diri. Begitulah yang ia yakini sampai kejadian baru saja meruntuhkan tekad itu dan melemparnya dalam jurang kebingungan.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini manik safir Aomine tidak lepas dari kepala merah yang menghenyakkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dengan mata terpejam. Mahasiswa tingkat pertama itu tak mau ambil pusing dengan ocehan bahasa asing dosen yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Staminanya terkuras karena pertandingan basket antar fakultas pagi tadi. Terlebih yang ia menangkan bukan hanya tiket menuju final, tapi juga taruhan hidup dan mati kisah cintanya. Kagami Taiga sudah berjanji menemani Kuroko Tetsuya, jadilah ia mengikuti seminar itu.

"Kagami _kun_ ," panggil Kuroko dalam suara rendah sambil menepuk lengan Kagami. "Seminarnya sudah selesai."

Meski suara itu hampir tak terdengar, namun cukup untuk membuat Kagami membuka mata dan memijat lehernya yang kaku. "Oh, benar. Ayo segera keluar dari sini."

"Kagami _kun_ tertidur sejak awal," pemuda lebih pendek itu berkata di antara barisan mahasiswa yang mengantri keluar ruang seminar itu.

Aomine tahu tak ada unsur sindiran atau sarkasme dalam kalimat itu. Selama mengamati dua sejoli ini, ia tahu Kuroko selalu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Berbeda dengan pemuda dengan ukuran yang hampir sama dengannya, yang berjalan menjejeri Kuroko. Aomine mendengus melihat tingkahnya yang kelabakan.

"Benarkah? Kau seharusnya membangunkanku."

"Tapi Kagami _kun_ terlihat lelah. Seharusnya tadi kau istirahat saja bersama yang lain." Mengingat selama pertandingan tadi Kagami bermain penuh, Kuroko seharusnya membiarkan Kagami istirahat saja.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu," sergah Kagami.

"Lain kali aku akan menemani kemana Kagami _kun_ ingin pergi."

"Ya, lain kali akan kutagih janjimu."

 _Ya, ya, ya... tidak ada yang lebih bodoh dan nekat dibanding laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta,_ ujar Aomine memperhatikan pemuda lain bertubuh seukurannya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan karena telah mengantongi kesempatan bersama Kuroko lagi.

Benang merah di antara keduanya terlihat jelas. Aomine masih mencari waktu yang tepat agar Kagami bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Ia berusaha mengurai benang merah yang bersimpangan dan mengacaukan jalur yang menghubungkan keduanya dan masih menimbang skenario mana yang ia pilih.

Aomine menguap bosan mengikuti keduanya menuju kafetaria. Membiarkan mereka merapat pada antrian panjang manusia yang segera ingin memenuhi kebutuhan untuk makan. Kepala biru memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dengan mengambil lorong di kanan, menuju atap gedung.

Meski tanda 'area terlarang' jelas tertempel, Aomine tidak heran ketika pintu itu terbuka dari luar. Sebuah bola oranye terpental menuruni tangga. Sebelum si pemilik tampak konyol mengejar bola di tangga kosong sendirian, Aomine menghentikan bola itu dengan kakinya.

Dari atas, seorang mahasiswa membuka pintu lebar. Membiarkan sinar matahari siang dan sosok pemuda yang sama menyilaukan itu tertangkap indera penglihatan si malaikat. Setelah kepingan safir itu terbiasa dengan cahaya yang serta merta datang padanya, ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Raut wajahnya tampak lega. Pemuda itu melewati Aomine, lalu membungkuk memungut bola yang berada di pojokan.

Baru saja Aomine menapaki anak tangga pertama ketika suara lain mengucapkan terima kasih. Bukannya menoleh pada sumber suara, ia malah mendongak. Mungkin ada orang lain selain si rambut pirang yang tadi ada di atap. Tapi nihil. Atau pemuda ini tidak waras dan berterima kasih pada bola basketnya yang memutuskan diam di pojokan dari pada terpental sampai dasar gedung?

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan bola ini," kata pemuda itu lagi. "Dan sebaiknya kau keluar dari atap sebelum jam 5. Mereka akan mengunci pintunya dari dalam."

Apa ia baru saja _terlihat_?

.

.

Aomine yakin tak membuat dirinya menjelma sebagai manusia. Atau mungkin ia sedang ceroboh dengan kekuatannya? Masa bodoh dengan itu. Toh, ia tak akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi. Lain kali ia akan bertanya pada Momoi jika ia kasusnya sudah beres nanti—dan jika ia masih ingat untuk menanyakannya.

Sejenak ia mengamati beberapa orang di bangku taman dari titik tertinggi gedung itu. Mereka yang sendiri dan memilih sendiri. Nalurinya sebagai malaikat yang menciptakan pasangan—selama entah berapa lama—membuatnya merasa sedikit bersimpati. Tak ada yang terus sendiri, yang ada hanya mereka yang menunggu. Cinta akan datang pada kalian suatu saat nanti. Takdir tak akan membuat kalian kesepian, sebagai pekerja Takdir, ia berani menjanjikan itu.

Sang _cupid_ juga menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai biru juga seorang diri. Ya, malaikat itu _pun_ seorang diri. Tak terhitung berapa jumlah pasangan yang ia tangani, ia bekerja seorang diri. Apa ia pernah memikirkan pasangan untuk dirinya sendiri? Setidaknya sekali, hal itu pernah terlintas di benaknya. Tetapi ia sadar, pikiran itu bermuara pada satu kesimpulan : probabilitas nol. Tidak sedikitpun peluang.

Lamunannya kemudian buyar ketika ia merasakan makhluk lain sebangsanya mendekat. Di antara belasan _cupid_ yang ia temui di kampus ini, sesosok berseragam hitam muncul di belakangnya. Rambut hijau, kacamata yang menyembunyikan kepingan _emerald_ dan buku catatan yang ditenteng jemari yang terbalut perban itu tak lain adalah Midorima Shintarou. Salah satu di antara sedikit malaikat yang bicara padanya dan cukup ia percaya. "Seorang mati di sini?" tanyanya enteng.

"Manusia tak tahu di mana mereka akan mati." jawab Midorima deklamatis sambil menutup buku catatannya, membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk memberi kesan misterius—yang sangat tak perlu.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu. Tahu benar cara kerja para pencabut nyawa yang sama dengan cara kerja jarum jam.

"Kulihat yang lain sedang sibuk di bawah, tapi kau sedang istirahat dengan tenang di sini. Kali ini pun peringkat pertama?" Midorima setengah mengintrogasi, setengah lagi meledek sang _cupid_.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Aomine mendengus dan sudut bibirnya tersimpul. Kemana pun ia pergi, sindiran sama selalu mengikutinya. Karena tak ada sistem peringkat di departemen lain, ia terus jadi bahan berita antar departemen.

"Entahlah. Masih ada dua kasus yang harus kutangani," jawabnya terus terang. Sementara rata-rata rekannya mungkin baru mengerjakan dua dari belasan kasus bulanan mereka. Ia mengeluarkan map data targetnya dari udara kosong. "Aku masih belum selesai dengan orang ini," jelasnya menunjuk foto Kagami. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya bekerja sama membalik lembar demi lembar data tersebut, sampai hampir di halaman terakhir ia mengenali wajah calon targetnya.

"Kise Ryouta," sang pencabut nyawa dengan berbaik hati membacakan empat deretan kanji itu. Sebelum Aomine membaca lebih banyak tentang Kise Ryouta, Midorima menarik map merah itu. "Sepertinya dia tipe yang cukup sulit ditangani," Komentarnya menyimpulkan dari grafik dengan garis merah yang saling bertumpuk itu.

Aomine hendak mengambil kembali mapnya. Namun kepala hijau itu melompat mundur. "Kembalikan itu, mata empat!" erang Aomine.

"Kudengar ada hadiah bagus jika kau bukan peringkat pertama kali ini." Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Midorima sebelum lenyap bersama map merah milik Aomine. Meninggalkan sang cupid meraup udara kosong dengan mengenaskan.

Hadiah apa yang dimaksud mata empat itu? Apa mereka sedang mengadakan sayembara untuk menyabotase dirinya? Aomine bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum kesadarannya kembali. Kehilangan data targetnya bukan berarti ia tak bisa bekerja. Ia profesional. Ia akan menangangi Kagami sambil mengejar kemana Midorima pergi. Lagipula ia juga sudah tahu siapa targetnya selanjutnya : Kise Ryouta.

.

.

Malaikat itu berdiri di depan gedung apartemen 5 lantai tak jauh dari stasiun Shinjuku. Apartemen di mana Kise Ryouta tercatat sebagai penghuni salah satu kamar di sana. Ia berencana untuk mengamati dari posisi dekat dengan target. Untung saja kasus sebelumnya sedikit membantu dalam hal ini. Aomine melihat kamar di ujung gedung sekali lagi. Teleportasi bisa jadi tawaran menggiurkan sebagai alternatif melewati lima lantai itu. Tetapi Aomine menjaga prinsipnya untuk membaur dan bertindak layaknya manusia ketika di bumi. Jadi, ia mulai menaiki anak tangga.

Ada beberapa alasannya yang menyebabkannya memutuskan menggunakan wujud manusianya. Diawali dengan surai _emerald_ yang masih belum ditemukan setelah Aomine ke sana-kemari menanyai pencabut nyawa yang ditemuinya. Juga, kenyataan Kise bisa melihatnya bahkan dalam sosok yang _seharusnya_ tak kasat mata, dan ia masih belum punya jawaban konkret untuk itu. Dan alasan terakhir adalah ia tak tahu apapun tentang Kise, yang membuat itu berarti ia juga tak tahu siapa orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Bukankah kau yang waktu itu?' tanya Kise yang menyusul di belakang Aomine.

Aomine menoleh, mendapati Kise dengan tangan kanannya menjinjing kantong plastik putih berisi setengah lusin bir kaleng. Tangan yang lain membawa beberapa bungkus makanan ringan. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau juga tinggal di sini," gumamnya. Kise melangkah 2 anak tangga sekaligus, menjejeri tetangga barunya, "Kise Ryouta, 507."

"Aomine Daiki, 506." Ia mungkin terdengar dingin dan ogah-ogahan. Namun sebenarnya ia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan perkenalan.

"Wah, kita benar-benar tetangga. Ini seperti sebuah..."

 _Kebetulan._

"Takdir." Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan suara penuh semangat dan kekaguman.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jaman sekarang orang lebih suka menyebut takdir sebagai kebetulan atau kebetulan yang sempurna. Mungkin kali ini ia bertemu sedikit manusia yang percaya Takdir? Apa itu akan memudahkan pekerjaannya nanti?

Saat Aomine masuk kamar barunya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Kise mengucapkan selamat malam. Tangannya meraba saklar lampu, memberi penerangan di kamar yang asing baginya. Kemarin ia mengunjungi kamar itu dan melakukan beberapa 'sentuhan' seperlunya. Baru saja ia hendak menghenyakkan tubuhnya di ranjang, suara nyaring Kise memanggil namanya dari luar. Ia melangkah enggan menyebrangi ruangan, lalu membuka sedikit pintunya. "Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Ayo kita adakan pesta penyambutan untukmu!" seru Kise dengan senyum lebar.

Aomine tidak perlu menimbang dua kali sebelum menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak perlu. Ini sudah larut." Ia bahkan tak membuka rantai kunci pintunya, isyarat jelas bahwa ia tak punya waktu untuk pesta atau apapun itu. Ia memang akan mengamati Kise dari dekat, tapi bukan 'dekat' dalam pengertian seperti ini.

Entah Kise tak peduli dengan isyarat itu atau ia memang tak mudah menyerah, ia mencoba melempar umpan. "Aku membeli terlalu banyak," ujarnya sambil mengangkat dua kantong plastik putih yang baru saja dibelinya tadi.

Tidak, Aomine tidak mudah dibeli dengan umpan seperti itu. Ia menggeleng lagi tak merubah penolakannya. Pintunya sudah tertutup rapat dan mengenyahkan wajah tetangganya itu, jika tidak ada sebuah sepatu yang mengganjal di bawah sana. Manik safirnya menyusuri pemilik sepatu yang meringis padanya.

"Kita bisa gunakan kamarku jika kau keberatan karena baru pindah." Kise menawar lagi.

Aomine mendesah, membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia lelah seharian mencari Midorima, dan tak lagi punya tenaga untuk menghadapi targetnya. Ia mempersilakan Kise masuk.

"Kau sudah merapikan barang-barangmu rupanya," Kise langsung melontarkan komentar-komentar terhadap apa saja yang dilihatnya. Kemudian setelah menegak habis 2 kaleng bir, pemuda itu tak lagi bertanya tentang asal usul Aomine atau mengeluhkan soal managernya yang melarangnya banyak hal. Jari-jari lentik itu membuka kaleng bir ketiganya dan mulai menegaknya lagi. "Aomine _cchi_ ," panggilnya.

Aomine mengernyit mendengar panggilan barunya. Tetapi ia membiarkan pemuda mabuk di depannya itu.

"Kau tahu, kamar ini sebelumnya kamar Kuroko _cchi_? Kami pindah bersama awal musim semi ini. Dan ironisnya, ia juga pergi bersama berakhirnya musim semi. Ia pindah ke apartemen yang lebih luas bersama Kagami _cchi_. Yah, sekarang mereka pasangan, jadi wajar jika memutuskan tinggal bersama, iya kan?" Ia tak benar-benar bertanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan kirinya sambil memerhatikan kaleng bir yang di meja. "Walau akan lebih baik jika Kuroko _cchi_ bisa terus di sini," ia bergumam menambahkan.

Aomine memilih diam. Ia tahu yang dibutuhkan Kise saat ini hanya didengarkan.

Tak lama Kise memulai lagi dengan pola yang sama, "Aomine _cchi_ , kau tahu, aku menyukai Kuroko _cchi_ sejak kami di SMP yang sama? Kemudian ia bertemu Kagami _cchi_ saat SMA. Aku yang mengenal Kuroko _cchi_ lebih dulu, aku juga yang menyukainya lebih dulu. Tapi kenapa ia lebih memilih bersama Kagami _cchi_?"

Kise menegakkan kepalanya, memainkan kaleng setengah kosong di tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba terkekeh. Ia memberi jeda sebelum memutuskan membagi cerita yang melintas di pikirannya, "Lucunya, aku dan Kagami _cchi_ melakukan taruhan dengan basket tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko _cchi_. Siapa yang kalah harus mengubur perasaannya pada Kuroko _cchi_. Pertaruhan yang nekat bukan, kau mendapatkan sepenuhnya atau tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak menang seperti yang kau tahu. Kau melihat pertandingan kami waktu itu kan?" Kise menatap Aomine sekilas seperti mencari sesuatu tapi tak ia temukan kecuali anggukan atas pertanyaannya.

Surai pirang itu membuang muka. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap sudut matanya. "Tapi kalaupun aku menang, menurutmu aku bisa mendapatkan Kuroko _cchi_? Tidak. Aku tahu, walau aku mendapatkan kesempatan sebesar apapun, perasaanku tak akan pernah terbalas. Jika takdir sudah berkata Kuroko _cchi_ untuk Kagami _cchi_ , apa yang bisa kulakukan." Walaupun kegetiran jelas ada dalam suaranya, Kise mampu menyelesaikan luapan perasaannya. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dalam tangannya yang tersilang di tepi meja.

Setelah membiarkan itu untuk beberapa lama, Aomine berdiri, "Baiklah, saatnya kau kembali ke kamarmu." Aomine menarik tangan Kise, meletakkannya di bahunya agar berat tubuh pemuda yang sedang mabuk—dan mungkin sudah terlelap—itu bertumpu padanya. Fakta baru untuk Aomine, tubuh itu jauh lebih ringan dari apa yang terlihat dari tubuh ramping si model. Dalam sekejap ia berhasil membaringkan Kise di ranjang empuk di kamar sebelah.

"Kau percaya takdir?" Kise tiba-tiba bertanya, belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Ya," jawab Aomine singkat. "Kau?"

"Tentu saja. Semuanya sudah dituliskan takdir," Kise menatap atap kamarnya sebelum mengadu manik madunya dengan manik safir Aomine, "Seperti kau yang sekarang ada di depanku. Takdir yang mengirimmu untukku, kan?"

Ia terpaku sesaat. Mendesak waktu berhenti sejenak untuk mengapresiasi keindahan mata itu, sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

A/N :

comment is always lovely.

Haizaki disimpen dulu buat next chapter ya~


End file.
